Average Day in Amity
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Just a little Tumblr drabble. Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie hang out at the Nasty Burger. Just a normal day.


**_Just a little ficlet that was, unsurprisingly, prompted by Tumblr. Again. Hope ya like it!_**

 ** _I don't own Danny Phantom._**

* * *

Sam shivered as a cold wind blew by, nipping at her cheeks. Winter had once again come to Amity Park and everyone had taken to dressing for the weather. Scarves and hats littered the streets, as well as gloves and oversized parkas. Boots crunched on the frozen grass, waiting for the first snowfall. With a roll of her eyes, Sam pulled her scarf higher and picked up her pace.

Slipping into Nasty Burger, she gave a sigh of relief. She allowed herself to adjust to the heat in the establishment as she pulled her scarf down and surveyed the area. The place was crowded, most likely with people who didn't want to leave the nice heat for the biting cold outside. A hand waved in the air and Sam smiled.

Tucker grinned at her as he motioned to the seat across from Valerie. "We thought you'd turned into an icicle," the mechanical genius chuckled.

"Well, it's definitely cold enough out there for it," Sam grumbled. "Where's Danny?"

"He's up getting our food," Valerie responded, motioning to where Danny was waiting by the counter.

"Wicked," Sam chuckled. "I hope he remembered my sweet potato fries."

Tucker laughed. "I mean, you've only ordered them for the last two years. I think he'd remember after hearing it for that long."

"You never know," Sam shrugged, shoving him playfully. "He could've forgotten unexpectedly. Like a memory ghost."

"Memory ghost?" Danny asked, walking up. "Is that a thing? It would kinda suck to not remember I'm half ghost. Or worse, half-human."

"Relax," Tucker snickered. "We're just joking."

Valerie handed out meals and the four of them dug in. As expected, Danny hadn't forgotten the sweet potato fries and Tucker teased Sam about it. She retaliated by throwing some of his own fries at him.

"So, things have been quiet on your end of the town?" Valerie asked Danny as they watched their friends.

"Yeah," he replied, chowing into his burger. "I've spotted Skulker once or twice and Box Ghost is always around, but none of the more dangerous ones have come out for a while."

"Lucky," Valerie grumbled. "I saw Ember a few times. She was trying to gain a following again. No clue what she wanted to do with her power this time."

"It's fine," Danny reassured her. "Now that pretty much everyone in town knows who she is and what she does, they won't fall for her tricks that easy."

Sam listened intently to the conversation as she ate. "I'm surprised it's only been those three," she piped in. "I mean, people make wishes by accident all the time, even when they know Desiree could be lurking nearby. Why hasn't she come out?"

"Hey, hey," Valerie chuckled. "Don't try getting trouble to come out, Sam. Last thing we need is more ghosts haunting around town. Let's just be thankful it's only been those three."

Sam nodded and went back to her food. She, Valerie, and Danny glanced up as Dash, Kwon, Paulina, and Star strode passed. While Dash flexed at Danny and Kwon ruffled Tucker's hair, Sam and Paulina shared silent nods. Valerie didn't pay the passing bunch any mind and Star was too absorbed with something on her phone to care.

Once the popular crowd had passed, Valerie looked at Sam. "I take it you still haven't told your parents the two of you are dating?"

Sam shrugged, a grimace settling over her lips. "You know my folks. They don't like anything that's unconventional. And me not fawning over some wealthy soon-to-be CEO kinda crushes that reality for them. I'm rich, she's rich, I don't get why they can't just leave it at that. For all they know, she _might_ be a CEO in the future."

"I dunno," the ghost hunter mused. "I mean, if you tell them you're dating someone with money, that might work, right?"

"Then they'd ask who and there aren't that many rich people in Amity." Sam shook her head. "I think it's just better they not know. And it's not like Lina's parents have told them."

Her friend hummed, but said nothing. Tucker and Danny had started a game war beside them, both of them trying to beat the other in some kind of puzzle game Tucker had found. Neither Valerie nor Sam were interested in joining the war, though, thanks to Tucker's help, they'd gotten really into the game as well.

As Tucker was finally catching up to Danny's score, both Danny and Valerie stiffened. The radar on Valerie's new watch beeped and Danny's ghost breath was easy to see. Sam and Tucker shared a glance and stood. "How close is it?" Tucker asked.

Valerie stared at her watch and groaned. "Coming this way."

"I see him," Danny muttered, spying Box Ghost through the window. He had an entire army of flying boxes behind him. "You two know what to do."

"Yup," his best friends chorused dully.

"Ghost!" Tucker shouted as loud as he could.

"Coming this way!" Sam screamed. "Everybody get down!"

Everyone in the vicinity rolled their eyes with groans, grabbing their food and moving beneath the tables to wait the fight out. Sam and Tucker ducked under the table as Danny went ghost. Valerie's suit covered her body and she hurried after her partner.

"Ya just had to say something, huh, Sam?" Tucker muttered.

"First off, I said something _ten minutes ago_." The Goth woman glared at him pointedly. "Second of all, it's Box Ghost. I said Desiree. We're fine. The battle's gonna be over in, like, five minutes."

"I hope so," Tucker huffed, continuing his game. "I've still gotta beat Danny's high score."

* * *

 _ **Like I said, a simple ficlet. Hope ya liked it!**_

 _ **Remember, sneak peeks and updates are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. Where you can also ask questions. And I just opened up commissions, too! Now, on to the next chapter!**_


End file.
